


CEO Kim

by k__sgmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k__sgmin/pseuds/k__sgmin
Summary: Quand un blond bien trop maladroit devient le secrétaire d'un chef d'entreprise insupportable
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapitre 0

Alors que Chan, jeune homme de 26 ans, galère a joindre les deux bouts à la fin du mois, il n'hésite pas quand l'occasion se présente pour un nouveau travail. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver comme secrétaire d'un patron d'entreprise à la gueule d'ange mais au caractère de merde. 

En effet Kim Seungmin, jeune chef d'entreprise de 27ans, est exécrable. Il cri souvent sur son personnel, n'aime pas que les choses ne se passent pas comme il le souhaite, est un peu mégalot sur les bord et tient à son image froide et limite antipathique. 

Alors comment tout cela va se passer alors que le plus gros défaut de Chan est sa maladresse ? Comment pourrait il garder un job pareil alors que son boss aime tout contrôler et surveiller ?


	2. Chapitre 1

𝕃𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥 

– Assez, cria une voix montant dans les grave. Je ne vous paye pas pour vous tourner les pouces. Des secrétaires je peux en changer autant que je veux, je peux vous virer sans le moindre problème ! 

Le silence régnait maintenant dans l'immense pièce, l'homme derrière le bureau serrait les poings tout en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme face à lui était figée, comme tétanisée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon signe de mettre son boss dans cet état d'énervement. Elle savait aussi qu'elle risquait d'être licenciée si ça continuait comme ça, elle renifla retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la frontière de ses yeux. Elle se pencha en signe de politesse tout en tendant un petit tas de feuilles toute tremblante. La peur qu'elle ressentait était visible par les tremblements incessants de ses doigts qui serraient le papier. 

\- Toutes mes excuses Monsieur Kim, je ferais plus attention à l'avenir, ça ne se reproduira plus, la voix de la jeune femme était un peu trop aigu, comme si ses sanglots étaient retenus dans sa gorge.   
\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois mademoiselle Byun. Vous pourrez ramasser vos affaires ce soir quand votre journée sera fini. Le ton de l'homme était froid sans émotion ni ressenti 

Un nouveau silence dans le bureau, la jeune blonde se mordait la lèvre tout en restant inclinée. L'homme en face d'elle pris les feuilles qu'elle lui tendait tout en continuant de la juger du regard. Un froid glacial régnait dans le bureau du PDG. Trop c'était trop, cette secrétaire était une vraie calamité, maladroite, bordélique, incapable d'effectuer ce qu'il lui demandait de faire dans les minutes qui suivaient. Il était arrivé aux limites de ce qu'il pouvait accepter, encore une fois. 

Ça ne faisait pourtant pas bien longtemps qu'elle travaillait ici, 2 semaines tout au plus. C'était court mais suffisant pour savoir qu'elle ne faisait définitivement pas l'affaire aux yeux de monsieur Kim qui n'en pouvait plus de cette secrétaire incapable de faire son boulot correctement. Il souffla et lui fit un signe comme quoi elle pouvait partir. La jeune femme s'inclina à nouveau en signe de politesse et s'éclipsa en silence. La porte se referma dans un bruit tout juste perceptible, l'homme passa sa main dans sa tignasse châtain et souffla quand il fût enfin seul. Une fois sortie du grand bureau, la jeune secrétaire s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle en laissant un long souffle s'échapper aussi. Puis en silence les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle laissa toute la pression de ses derniers jours s'échapper. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et un sanglot lui échappa. Elle était seule en boule dans le bout de ce couloir, il y eu un peu de passage tout proche les gens ne semblaient pas s'occuper d'elle, comme si ils étaient habitué à ce genre de scène. 

La jeune fille coiffé de sublime cheveux blond dorée tiré en arrière dans une élégante queue de cheval en avait rêvé de ce boulot, elle le voulait tellement. Travailler dans une entreprise aussi prestigieuse et reconnue c'était important pour elle, mais là elle perdait tout. Ses défauts ressortait bien trop et oui monsieur Kim était quelqu'un d'exécrable et de colérique. Oui, il était proche de son image et froid mais elle l'appréciait parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond c'était quelqu'un de bon mais rongé par la pression du travail. Elle sentait que derrière cette carapace sans faille devait se cacher un autre homme bien différent de l'image publique qu'il se donnait. 

La jeune femme renifla tout en essuyant ses joues puis elle se redressa et partie en direction de son bureau. Elle s'y assis sous le regard d'une autre femme qui se trouvait au bureau face au sien et elle essaya de se reconcentrer afin de terminer sa journée au mieux. Son ultime et dernière journée au sein de la KSM Compagny, elle avait une énorme boule au ventre, comment allait-elle vivre maintenant ? Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Plus jamais un job pareil ne se représenterait pour elle. Elle baissa le regard et se remis au travail. Elle savait quil était inutile de batailler avec le PDG pour garder son poste, ça aurait été faire dzs histoires pour pas grand-chose et beaucoup d'énergie dépenser pour rien, l'image et la réputation de Monsieur Kim le précédait depuis son arrivée au poste de PDG, il était un homme froid et intransigeant qui savait ce qu'il voulait et surtout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. 

————

Dans son bureau Monsieur Kim souffla un bon coup alors qu'il se frottait le front comme prit d'une migraine qui n'en était pas une en fait. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Tout cela le rendait fou. Il était déjà quelqu'un de colérique à la base mais depuis que cette fille travaillait pour lui, il était d'autant plus irritable. Il n'y avait pas que sa maladresse et son manque de régularité que le rendait comme ça. C'était un tout, c'était sa présence, ce qu'elle dégageait, elle était vraiment belle il n'allait pas le mentir et ça le perturbait. Il n'aimait pas jouer sur deux plans comme ça comme si parfois son coeur essayait de prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Cette dernière qui était son leitmotiv au quotidien et surtout sa ligne de conduite en tant que patron d'une grosse entreprise. Il grogna finalement irrité par ses pensées et envoya voler les feuilles qui trainait sur le bureau. Les feuilles finirent par tapisser le tapis blanc autour de son bureau en verre. 

Il était maintenant sans secrétaire, il repartait une fois encore de zéro, il allait falloir qu'il en retrouve une rapidement. Ça semblait devenir une sorte d'habitude de virer ses secrétaires les unes après les autres au bout de quelques jours car aucunes ne faisait l'affaire ou encore n'était capable de répondre à ses demandes (professionnelles bien évidemment). Il prit le téléphone qui était face à lui et composa quelques chiffres avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. Il attendit quelques secondes enroulant le cordon de l'appareil autour de son index avant que la personne de l'autre côté de l'appareil ne décroche 

\- Joohyuk.... Je vais avoir besoin d'une nouvelle secrétaire. Tu peux m'en trouver une, dit il de but en blanc.   
\- Seung.... Encore, fit l'homme à travers le combiné en lâchant un léger soupir. Ça fait même pas 15 jours que mademoiselle Byun est là....   
\- Et c'est une incapable ! Je t'en pris Joohyuk trouve moi une nouvelle secrétaire   
\- Je vais faire mon possible Seungmin. Mais je ne te garantie rien.   
\- Merci Joo', souffla Monsieur Kim en raccrochant. 

Il se laissa ensuite retomber contre le dossier arrière de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il perdait patience beaucoup trop vite, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de calmer tout ça, sinon il allait se fatiguer à cette vitesse. Il savait aussi que ce n'était bon si pour lui, ni pour les personnes qui l'entourait. Il resta comme ça fixant dans le vide de longue minutes sans rien dire, il était bercé par le silence de son bureau, étrangement il se relâcha doucement de toute la tension qu'il avait emmagasiné comme ça. 

On pouvait entendre très légèrement en fond les discussions dans l'étage où il se trouvait. Au fil des minutes son visage finit par s'apaiser et son expression paraissait beaucoup moins froide et bien plus douce. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux récemment coloré en châtain, il finit par défaire la coiffure qu'il s'était faite plus tôt ce matin en rageant sur quelques ondulations rebelles. Il se leva souplement de son fauteuil et ramassa les feuilles qu'il avait lancé tout autour de son bureau. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil tout en fronçant les sourcils. Sa secrétaire malgré tous ses défauts avait très bien fait son travail sur ces papiers là. Il se mit près des grandes fenêtres de son bureau et jeta un oeil dehors tout en regardant ses feuilles. Le temps était magnifique, le soleil venait taper contre la grande baie vitrée et s'écraser sur sa peau dorée, c'était agréable et le jeune homme laissa échapper un vague sourire de contentement. Il releva la tête en fermant les yeux et laissa les rayons solaires venir réchauffer son épiderme. 

Monsieur Kim semblait ailleurs à instant comme déconnecté de la réalité, il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans cet état de trouble constant pour pas grand chose. Il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable ou même faible. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps, et même par la présence de sa secrétaire il savait que pour ce coup là ce n'était pas elle la responsable. Le problème venait de lui et lui seul. 

Monsieur Kim se sentait seul parfois, même si la solitude lui convenait très bien, parfois il aurait aimé partager sa vie avec quelqu'un pour pouvoir se confier, se libérer l'esprit ou juste partager une anecdote qui se serait produit au travaiil. Il aimerait parfois le soir en rentrant du travail, retrouver quelqu'un qui l'accueillerait un grand sourire aux lèvres qui parler de la journée, partager ses ressentis, ses émotions. Mais non, le soir quand il rentrait il partageait quelques mots avec son personnel de maison, juste par politesse. Il n'était pas très locasse avec eux. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire et préférait rester dans le mutisme et se concentrer sur tout le travail qu'il lui restait à faire. Pas très facile de se sociabiliser de cettz manière. 

Monsieur Kim, de son nom complet Kim Seungmin, était un tout jeune PDG de 27 ans. Depuis bientôt un an et demi il était à la tête de KSM Compagny. Cette entreprise il l'avait eut de son grand père qui a ses 25 ans passé avait jugé que le jeune homme fraîchement diplômé était maintenant capable de gérer l'entreprise familiale. Seungmin avait pour associé le très connu Kim Joohyuk, qui était à la fois son bras droit et son meilleur ami. Joohyuk était connu dans le monde de la finance et de la technologie de par son intelligence et son sens de la négociation implacable. Seungmin et Joohyuk s'entendait à merveille, même si parfois il y avait des tensions entre eux. Mais ce dernier avait su comprendre et anticipé le caractère merdique de son ami et élémentairement patron puisque Seungmin l'embauchait d'une certaine manière. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours aussi, il avaient grandis ensemble et fréquenté les même écoles. Joohyuk était le seul ami de Seungmin 

Alors qu'il s'était reconcentré sur ses feuilles toujours debout face à la baie vitrée, la porte du bureau du PDG s'ouvrit assez rapidement. Le châtain eut un léger sursaut posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Il soupira en se tournant pour voir qui venait de troubler le calme de la pièce puis il déposa le travail de Mademoiselle Byun sur son bureau. 

\- Bon sang, Joo' frappe avant d'entrer, fit Seungmin en soupirant.   
\- Et si j'ai pas envie, fit le jeune homme arborant une chevelure tirant sur le rouge. J'aime bien t'embêter tu sais bien   
\- Chieur va... 

Seungmin se mit à sourire en laissant un rire s'échapper. Les seuls moments où il était comme ça c'était avec le jeune homme, parce que Joohyuk était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance et avec qui il pouvait tout partager. Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge était la seule personne dans sa vie qui était proche de lui et si il venait à le perdre il fallait se l'avouer il aurait plus rien, ni plus personne. Sa vie se trouvait d'une certaine manière dans les mains de Joohyuk et il était généralement celui qui faisait en sorte de secouer les barrières que le châtain se m'était constamment, pour sûr que le jeune homme continuerait son remue-ménage dans le futur de Seungmin. 


	3. Chapitre 2

𝕃'𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕟 

Le jeune homme était assis à la petite table d'un café. Il avait ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles et il avait le regard planté sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, un modèle pas des plus récents qui parfois était d'une lenteur infligeante. Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre tout en fronçant les sourcils. Ses doigts pianotaient vigoureusement sur le clavier alors que son regard filait à une vitesse sur l'écran de l'appareil à la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait justement. Il passait de temps en temps sa main dans son épaisse tignasse blonde qui bouclait désespérément pour son plus grand malheur. 

Il s'appelait Christopher Bang mais tout le monde l'appelait Chan, il vivait à Séoul depuis une bonne dizaine d'année alors qu'il était australien de naissance. Il était jovial et toujours souriant. Il aimait rire et échanger avec les gens. Il était un peu le genre de gendre idéal, le genre de personne toujours là pour aider et dépanner les gens sans rien attendre en retour. Et c'était tellement vrai, il avait vraiment bon cœur, trop même et ça lui avait porté préjudice dans le passé. A trop vouloir faire le bonheur des autres il s'était quelques fois oublié. 

Chan bu une dernière gorgée de son café qui était maintenant froid depuis le temps qu'on le lui avait apporté avant de souffler et de se laisser retomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il retira la paire de lunette qui reposait sur son nez et il se frotta ses yeux. Il était dans une sacrée galère actuellement, financièrement il n'allait pas s'en sortir bien longtemps. Il était sans-emploi depuis plus de deux semaines et il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir si il restait comme ça les bras pendant à rien faire. Ce n'était pas avec le petit salaire de Changbin son meilleur ami et colocataire qu'ils allaient faire le mois prochain. Il finit par fermer son ordinateur tout en soupirant l'air complètement désespéré et se leva. Il mit son ordinateur dans sa pochette puis sortit du café. 

Il y avait un grand soleil dehors, Séoul baignait sous le beau temps depuis quelques jours et c'était un vrai plaisir. Les gens semblaient de bonne humeur, les enfants couraient et jouaient dans les parcs. Chan jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui tout en esquissant un sourire, même si ses soucis financiers ne sortaient pas de son esprit, voir le monde heureux autour de lui pansait un peu le stress et la pression qu'il ressentait à retrouver du travail. Il passa par la fameuse agence qui l'aidait dans ses recherches d'emplois, il voulait voir si il n'y avait pas de nouvelles offres. Il ne désespérait pas il allait se retrouver un travail, il le fallait, quitte à ce qu'il en enchaîne deux pour ressortir avec un salaire descent il le ferait, il ne voulait pas que tout repose sur les épaules de Changbin qui se fatiguait assez comme ça pour s'en sortir. Et puis même ils étaient deux à vivre dans ce minuscule appartement donc ils étaient à deux pour payer le loyer et toutes les charges. 

Une fois dans la petite agence qui franchement d'extérieur ne payait vraiment pas de mine, il échangea avec la personne qui s'occupait de lui, elle lui proposa plusieurs offres. Pour l'une d'entre elles, il s'agissait d'être serveur dans un restaurant, Chan accepta de postuler, il avait plusieurs fois fait ce genre de taffe, mais souvent sa maladresse lui jouait de vilain tour. Le blond était quelqu'un de très méticuleux, trop même ce qui parfois le conduisait à être d'une maladresse maladive et embarrassante. Et il avait plusieurs fois perdu son travail à cause de ça. Pour une autre offre, il s'agissait de bosser dans une supérette le soir, voir la nuit. Une nouvelle fois le blond postula, il disait bien qu'il ferait deux jobs de merde si il le fallait mais il ne laisserait pas Changbin tout payer pour leur ridicule appartement. 

La dernière offre piqua sa curiosité, il s'agissait d'un poste de secrétaire pour une grande entreprise de haute technologie. Il se figea ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'une telle offre faisait ici, mais dans le doute il postula aussi, pourquoi pas après tout. Il ne risquait rien à essayer d'avoir ce poste. Il finit par quitter l'agence et reprit la route de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Changbin. La présence de cette offre continuait de titiller son esprit, est ce que cette entreprise était si désespérée de ne trouver personne pour ce poste de secrétaire au point de faire appel à une agence de recrutement ? Le blond retourna la question dans tous les sens tout en marchant jusque chez lui. 

Après avoir traversé plusieurs rues il finit par arriver à son appartement, le bâtiment où il se trouvait était banal, personne ne se serait retourné devant pour le regarder. Après avoir monté les étages qui le séparait de son logement, il poussa la porte d'entrée en soupirant. Dans le petit hall d'entrée il retira ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste en jean. Il posa la pochette de son ordinateur juste à coté, en avançant dans la petite pièce de vie il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui était le nez dans la cuisine. 

\- eh salut, dit le noiraud. Bonne journée ?  
\- salut Binnie, mieux qu'hier... J'ai postulé à trois offres d'emploi, dont une vraiment intéressante   
\- oh super... Quelle offre ?  
\- Secrétaire pour une boîte en haute technologie , il haussa les épaules sans conviction 

Soudainement le noiraud explosa de rire aux mots de son meilleur ami, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer le blond faire ce genre de travail. Même si l'australien était le meilleur gars qui soit il n'arriverait certainement pas à gérer tout ça. Il avait toujours peur pour le jeunne homme, il avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, malgré tout parce qu'il avait une part de fragilité, qu'il voulait toujours tout trop bien faire et que généralement les choses finissaient aux désastres. Changbin passait son temps à protéger son meilleur ami car c'était son rôle, car il n'aimait pas voir Chan souffrir. Lui, il était fort, du moins c'est ce qu'il se tuait à vouloir montrer. Chan restait le plus vulnérable entre eux deux. 

Le blond un peu renfrogné par l'hilarité de son ami marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante tout en aidant le noiraud à préparer le repas du soir. Changbin n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui, en fait il avait de moins en moins d'heures de travail. À croire que son patron tentait doucement de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui et qu'il le mettait à la porte d'une certaine manière, le jeune homme n'en avait pas parlé à son ami, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Ils allaient s'en sortir, c'était obligé, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. 

Les deux amis passèrent la soirée finalement devant la télévision avec leur repas qui s'avérait être assez simple mais qui montrait bien là que les deux hommes se nourrissaient aussi à hauteur de leur moyen et qu'ils ne faisait pas de folie inutile. Ils parlaient peu pendant tout le repas, ils en avaient pas besoin, c'était ça leur amitié se comprendre sans se parler. Ils se connaissaient depuis que Chan était arrivé à Séoul. Il avait 16 ans et venait d'arriver au lycée, il parlait très mal coréen et était vite perdu. Changbin avait vu le désarroi du brun à cet âge là et l'avait aidé à se fondre dans la masse de Seoul. Ils se complétaient tous les deux, ils étaient à la fois si similaire et si différents. 

Ils avaient eu leur diplôme avec une année de décalage, Chan avait passé une année seul à l'université à galérer et trimer sans la présence du noiraud à ses côtés. À vrai dire le blond dépendait beaucoup de Changbin, il était son accroche, son point d'attache. Sans lui l'australien ne serait rien ni personne. Le noiraud était depuis une decennie maintenant son point de repère et il avouait sans aucune honte que si il n'avait pas le jeune homme à ses côtés qu'il ne serait sans doute plus à Séoul à cette heure là. Après que Changbin ait reçu son diplôme de fin de lycée, les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient retrouvés et avaient essayé de faire leur étude à l'université ensemble, mais ils avaient vraiment galéré pour aujourd'hui trimer à trouver des petits boulots pour s'en sortir. A vrai dire galérer pour s'en sortir ce n'était pas très inconnu au blond qui avait vu ses parents dans le même cas durant son enfance, à croire que ce destin le précédait. 

Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'ils vivaient en colocation tous les deux maintenant, et ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les deux ils s'étaient adaptés à l'un comme à l'autre. Parfois Chan revenait avec un garçon le présentant comme son nouveau copain à Changbin qui se chargeait de prévenir le dit nouveau copain qu'il était là pour veiller au grain un peu comme un père de famille. Le noiraud lui ramenait rarement quelqu'un à l'appartement. En fait il était beaucoup plus secret sur son intimité. C'était dans la personnalité du coréen qui était très secret sur ses relations, Chris n'était pas trop au courant des possibles histoires ou aventures que son meilleur ami avait déjà eu et jamais de la vie il irait le forcer à lui raconter quoi que ce soit. Il respectait la volonté du noiraud qui ne voulait pas forcément en parler. 

Alors qu'il devait déjà être minuit passé le deux garçons étaient encore avachi sur le canapé devant la télé, le programme qui passait sur l'écran semblait être d'un ennui total. Chan lâcha un long bâillement en passant sa main devant sa bouche puis il porta son attention sur le noiraud. Celui-ci avait la tête appuyé sur l'accoudoir à l'opposé les yeux fermés. Ses joues rondes et rebondies ressortaient avec les lumières que dégageait l'écran de la télé. Le noiraud avait vraiment un air enfantin et apaisé qui ferait craquer quiconque le verrait à cet instant. Le blond eut un sourire et se leva pour porter son meilleur ami jusque sa chambre et son lit. Il le posa dans le lit avant de le recouvrir avec la couverture. 

Laissant son ami dormir dans le lit il alla jusque le grand placard qu'ils partageaient tous les deux et prit un short et un t-shirt noir à lui pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la petite pièce éclairée d'une vive lumière blanche il changea ses vêtements puis posa son regard sur son reflet. Il avait quelques traces de cernes sous les yeux montrant qu'il avait négligé son sommeil ces derniers temps. Son visage s'était un peu creusé parce qu'il s'était rationné alimentairement parlant ces dernières semaines pour permettre à son meilleur ami de ne manquer de rien et du coup il avait un peu perdu de poids. Il passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse décolorée et toute bouclée, il soupira encore et se promis qu'il irait voir un coiffeur pour arranger cette masse qu'il portait sur le crâne. 

De retour dans le salon Chan éteignit la télé avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Il tira un peu dessus pour le mettre en position nuit et avoir un peu plus de place pour ses jambes. Il s'allongea comme il pu dedans tirant une petite couverture sur lui et il attendit que le sommeil vienne à lui pour s'endormir. Chose qui n'arrivait jamais vite d'habitude parce qu'il passait son temps à se ruminer l'esprit. Il repensait toujours à ce boulot de secrétaire, en vrai il s'agirait vraiment du poste idéal car il imaginait que la paye irait en conséquence du prestige de l'entreprise. Du moins il l'espérait, alors il croisait les doigts et c'est avec cette pensée qu'il finit par s'endormir, il était déjà bien tard dans la nuit et demain il recommencerait ses recherches jusqu'à temps de trouver du travail.


	4. Chapitre 3

𝕃'𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕖𝕟 

C'est tout nerveux que Chan passa la grande entrée en verre de la KSM Compagny. L'entreprise se trouvait dans un grand immeuble qui avait une façade toute vitrée, les grandes lettres "KSM" trônait fierement au dessus du petit sas d'entrée vitré lui aussi. Le blond ne cessait de tirer sur le pan de sa chemise noire, inquiet que son allure ne convienne pas et qu'il paraisse trop débraillé ou pas à l'image de l'entreprise si prestigieuse soit-elle. Il souffla un bon coup et s'avança d'un pas chancelant vers le comptoir à l'accueil. Il avait les mains moites et il ne savait pas quoi en faire, les mettre dans ses poches, les placer dans son dos ... Il était tellement nerveux. 

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez vous avec monsieur Kim, fit il alors que sa voix deraillait un peu. 

La jeune femme à l'accueil lui lança un regard étrange comme si elle l'analysait pour savoir à quel genre de personnage elle faisait face. Elle arborait une tenue assez stricte et tirée à quatre épingles, son corps était cintré dans une chemise blanche près du corps. Sa jupe grise foncée arrivant mi-cuisse laissait voir ses jambes parfaites et laiteuses. Elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés remontés dans un chignon serré et presque sévère, alors qu'elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que le blond face à elle. Chan avala sa salive presque difficilement, décidément tout l'intimidait ici, du lieu en passant par le comité d'accueil, ou alors c'était lui qui se mettait une pression de fou pour pas grand chose. La jeune femme lui lança un dernier regard puis elle prit la parole : 

\- Quel est votre nom ?  
\- Bang .... Christopher, articula Chan la gorge sèche. 

La jeune femme baissa le regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur face à elle et elle pianota dessus alors que le blond regardait tout autour de lui nerveux. Il y avait un flux constant de mouvements et d'agitation dans ce hall d'accueil. Des hommes passaient et se croisaient tirés à quatre épingles eux aussi dans des costumes que l'australien n'aurait jamais les moyens de s'offrir. Il semblait que l'entreprise n'accueillait pas que le siège principal de KSM Compagny mais aussi les bureaux de d'autres entreprises plus petites. Encore plus nerveux Chan jouait avec les manches beaucoup trop longue de sa chemise. Cet endroit le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise, il avait cette sensation de ne pas y être à sa place. Un soupir de la femme en face de lui le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna son attention vers elle 

\- Monsieur Kim vous attend dans son bureau, fit elle en lui tendant une sorte de pass qu'on passait autour du cou. Cinquième étage la porte au fond du couloir à droite, présentez vous à la sécurité à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Tenez le pass qui vous permettra de ne pas avoir de soucis   
\- Merci, fit Chan en inclinant la tête par politesse tout en prenant le dit pass 

Il s'éloigna du guichet d'accueil et examina la plaque qui lui servait de pass, il s'agissait d'un simple morceau de plastique avec écrit "visiteur" dessus. Il le tourna et remarqua qu'un papier y avait été ajouté dans une sorte de pochette transparente adapté, on pouvait y lire "Bang Christopher" suivit du nom de l'entreprise, une preuve que le bâtiment de KSM devait aussi ici faire louer certains de leurs locaux à d'autres entreprises. Le blond passa la plaque autour de son cou et tenta de trouver où était les ascenseurs pour lui il était hors de question d'emprunter quelconque escaliers pour gravir cinq étages. Il suivit un flux de personnes qui marchaient d'une même traite vers jusque ces cages d'acier.

••¤('×[¤ ———— ¤]×´)¤••

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Chan était maintenant seul dans la cabine de métal, s'étant vidée de ses autres occupants un étage plus bas. Il avait pris le temps d'examiner son reflet dans le miroir. Il se trouvait presque ridicule dans sa tenue, il faisait presque trop sérieux avec ses cheveux coiffés de la sorte, il avait tenté de dompter sa tignasse rebelle la lissant et la plaquant sur son crâne pour casser sa bouille parfois enfantine qu'il pouvait avoir avec ses boucles. Sa chemise était trop lisse et ce pantalon le gênait plus qu'autre chose moulant ses cuisses et ses fesses, le rendant mal à l'aise. Il souffla et essaya de se motiver. Tout allait bien se passer, il devait avoir ce boulot, il se le devait. Il ne voulait pas enchaîner deux taffes pour boucler les fin de mois, il se devait de réussir ce foutu entretien, pour lui et pour Changbin. 

Il souffla et réajusta la pochette qui pendait de son épaule droite. Puis il sortit de l'ascenseur. Là il vit une grande pièce face à lui ou il y avait des grands bureau séparé par des petites paroi. Une quinzaine de personnes semblaient travailler là, bercer par un constant bruit de claviers d'ordinateur, de clics de souris ou d'appels telephoniques. Il s'agissait très certainement d'une sorte d'open space où une partie des employés travaillaient. Il se sentait ridicule et tout petit. Certains regard se posaient sur lui mais rien de malaisant ou insistant. Juste des regards curieux. 

Un homme s'approcha de lui l'air sévère il était tiré à quatre épingles aussi, il portait une sorte d'oreillette à son oreille droite. Chan inclina la tête par politesse et expliqua qu'il était là pour un rendez vous avec monsieur Kim. Il montra son pass et l'homme lui désigna une porte en verre brouillé dans le fond. À nouveau le blond s'inclina en remerciant l'homme puis il se dirigea un peu nerveusement vers le bureau qu'on lui avait montré. Il sentit une sorte de froid traverser son dos, l'homme de la sécurité n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche, s'étant contenté de lui pointer le supposé bureau de ce fameux monsieur Kim du doigt. 

Plus Chan s'avançait vers la pièce, plus il sentait son cœur s'emballer de manière incontrôlé. Il avait envie de partir de là en courant, il était transi de peur. Peur de ne pas assurer, peur de ne pas plaire au directeur de cette entreprise, peur de paraître ridicule. Changbin l'aurait certainement baffé si il savait ses pensées, certes le noiraud se faisait toujours un sang d'encre pour lui et ne pensait pas forcement que ce job était fait pour son meilleur ami. Mais il n'aimerait pas savoir qu'à cet instant même le blond se rabaissait de la sorte intérieurement. 

Finalement arrivé face à la porte Chan ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il se devait d'assurer et de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il souffla un bon coup en se frottant le visage, ses doigts étaient légèrement tremblotant avec toute la pression qu'il se mettait. Discrètement il frappa trois coups presque inaudibles sur le verre de la porte et il entendit un "entrez" clair. Il appuya sur la poignée et se glissa dans la pièce qui était un grand bureau. Ce dernier baignait dans la lumière, exposé parfaitement pour recevoir les rayons du soleil à chaque moment de la journée. Le blond eut le souffle coupé, lui qui pensait qu'il allait étouffer dans un espace austère et fermé il avait cette sensation de pouvoir respirer à son aise. Il regardait la grande baie vitrée face à lui avec un sourire creusant les fossettes au coins de ses lèvres admirant la vue qui lui était offerte. La pièce n'était pas très haute mais elle permettait d'avoir une belle vue de Séoul qui brillait sous ce magnifique soleil. 

Il fut ramener à la réalité par un raclement de gorge et il baissa le regard pour croiser celui chocolat d'un jeune homme assit à son bureau. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils sans doute étonné par le comportement du blond. Puis finalement il se leva et vint se planter devant Chan, il le scruta de bas en haut puis de haut en bas avant de lui tendre la main comme pour lui donner une poignée de main. Chan s'empressa de la saisir en s'inclinant poliment. 

\- bonjour monsieur Kim, je suis Bang Christopher, fit il d'une voix clair mais un peu tremblante 

L'homme face à lui eut un rictus amusé puis laissa échapper un pouffement de rire. 

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi formel Christopher je ne suis que l'associé de monsieur Kim, si vous êtes là c'est grâce à moi. Jamais de sa vie Seungmin n'imaginerait avoir un homme pour secrétaire alors pourquoi pas essayer. L'homme haussa les épaules comme amusé de la situation 

Confus Chan releva la tête pour fixer l'homme face à lui. Il était plus grand que lui de bien 10 cm, il avait un visage jovial et limite amical. Il souriait et ses yeux se transformaient en deux adorable croissants de lune. Il arborait une épaisse tignasse de feu ce qui contrastait avec sa tenue très propre et limite sévère. Chan était complètement perdu et ne sût que répondre. Il se mordilla la lèvre se sentant soudainement bien stupide. Il avait le don de se mettre dans des situation toujours gênante voir malfaisante. 

\- Asseyez vous, fit le jeune homme au blond en désignant un grand canapé en cuir clair sur sa gauche. 

Un peu maladroitement Chan y prit place posant sa pochette près de lui. L'homme en costume se mit sur le fauteuil en perpendiculaire de lui. Le blond passa sa main dans sa nuque toujours mal à l'aise d'avoir agit de la sorte. 

\- Toutes mes excuses on m'avait dis que je verrais monsieur Kim. Je ne savais pas que je verrais son associé, fit l'australien.   
\- On ne vous à pas induit en erreur, rit l'homme, je suis bien monsieur Kim .... Kim Joohyuk l'associé de monsieur Kim qui est le PDG de KSM Compagny . J'avoue que cela porte fortement à confusion. Excusez moi de ne pas vous avoir fais prévenir   
\- Non, non ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi qui aurait du chercher à me renseigner avant de venir, le blond agita ses mains devant lui comme pour prouver à l'homme qu'il ne devait pas dire ça. 

Chan se figea quelques secondes tentant de bien comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer. Alors donc le PDG et son associé avaient le même nom de famille. Il avait envie de se gifler encore et encore, encore et encore ... Pourquoi il n'avait pas eu pour idée de se renseigner sur l'entreprise avant cet entretien pour éviter ce véritable moment de honte ? Il ravala difficilement sa salive et se confondit de nouveau en excuse face à Joohyuk qui riait un peu de cette maladresse du jeune homme. C'était sûr maintenant il pouvait dire adieu à ce poste de secrétaire. Il avait vraiment honte de lui. 

À côté de lui Joohyuk l'examinait du regard, le jeune homme le trouvait plutôt fait pour ce poste, rien que par l'attitude que le jeune blond avait. Il semblait à la fois discret et assez effacé, mais aussi réfléchis et surtout réactif. Mais aussi rien que par le physique sachant pertinemment que le blond ne laisserait pas son meilleur ami indifférent. Peut-être avoir un homme comme secrétaire calmerait et apaiserait les nerfs de Seungmin. Et il fallait aussi avouer Joohyuk cherchait à caser son meilleur ami qui il avait remarqué manquait cruellement d'une compagnie. Alors autant mêler l'utile à l'agréable et tenter des choses, il n'y avait rien à perdre. 

Il se permit de poser de nombreuses questions à Chan que se soit d'ordre professionnel et parfois même plus intime. L'australien tenta d'y répondre de manière claire et précise. Ça le rendait quand même nerveux tout ça et sa gaffe continuait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Pourquoi Joohyuk continuait de jouer la comédie face à lui alors qu'il était persuader que son CV finirait sa route dans la poubelle de ce bureau une fois qu'il aurait quitté la pièce. Mais le blond n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait juste là face à lui devant son nez.


	5. Chapitre 4

𝕃'𝕖𝕤𝕡𝕠𝕚𝕣 

Alors qu'il sortait de la grande tour de verre Chan poussa un long soupir tout en se frottant le visage. Il avait chaud dans sa chemise noir, rapidement il défit les boutons autour de ses poignets et remonta ses manches le longs de ses coudes. Il déboutonna aussi quelques boutons de son col, il sentait qu'il avait le dos légèrement moite, signe qu'il commençait vraiment à étouffer sous ce tissu. Il avait été tendu tout le long de son entretien, le dos droit, chacun de ses muscles crispés à un point qu'à l'instant il se sentait tout douloureux et courbaturé. Il réajusta sa pochette sur son épaule tout en marchant dans les rues bondées de Seoul. 

Il prit la route vers son appartement repassant en boucle la catastrophe qu'il venait de vivre. Il se sentait stupide et idiot, il avait encore honte de sa rencontre avec monsieur Kim "associé" comme avait aimé se surnommer Joohyuk avec un grand eye smile chaleureux. Chan était vraiment perturbé par l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Il était familier et détendu avec lui, comme ci l'autorité professionnelle n'existait pas pour lui. La barrière du professionnalisme semblait quasi inexistante pour le jeune homme qui avait essayé par tous les moyens possible de mettre l'australien à l'aise. Ça s'était plutôt soldé par un échec. 

Mais à ce qu'il avait compris, c'était l'exact opposé du PDG Kim qui lui semblait aussi strict et froid qu'un iceberg. Il était dérouté par tout ça, et un peu retourné par la situation. Même s'il obtenait ce job Chan n'était plus si sûr de vouloir ce poste. Il ne savait pas si il avait les épaules pour tenir face à un patron aussi glacial que ça. La question se posait ... Pourquoi KSM Compagny avait besoin d'un ou d'une nouvelle secrétaire ? Et pourquoi Joohyuk s'était obstiné à dire qu'avoir un homme à ce poste pourrait apaiser monsieur Kim ? 

Alors qu'il marchait toujours en direction de l'appartement le blond secoua la tête vigoureusement dans ses pensées. Il devait se faire des idées, monsieur Kim "associé" devait surtout vouloir se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée de trouver du nouveau personnel afin d'être enfin tranquille. En bas de l'appartement qu'il occupait il passa dans la petite supérette qui était la plus proche pour acheter quelques bières. Autant noyer ses craintes de la meilleure des manières. Changbin lui ferait certainement la morale en rentrant du travail mais qu'importe il avait besoin de permettre à son stress de disparaître....même l'espace de quelques heures. Il avait besoin de respirer .... un peu mieux. Une fois dans le petit commerce il prit deux grande cannettes, une pour lui, une pour Changbin. Il prit aussi de quoi préparer le repas du soir, enfin quelques trucs rapide à chauffer, Chris était loin d'être un bon cuisinier, loin de là même il était à des années lumières de concurrencer son meilleur ami qui avait cette habilité de faire des miracles avec un rien dans les mains. 

••¤(`×[¤ ---- ¤]×´)¤••

L'australien se tenait au comptoir de la supérette affublé de cette horrible blouse bleu au bord jaune. Il soupirait passant sa main dans son épaisse tignasse platine. Depuis qu'il avait eu son entretien avec monsieur Kim il y a plus de deux semaines déjà et il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle. Il se doutait qu'il n'avait donc finalement pas eu le poste. Il ressentait une sorte de soulagement, il n'aurait donc pas à supporter ce patron colérique. Mais il avait constamment cette boule de regret dans l'estomac, ce boulot aurait été idéal au vue du salaire qui lui aurait permis d'enfin pouvoir payer le loyer et toutes les factures tout en mettant un peu de côté. Il s'en voulait d'une certaines manière de ne pas avoir fais l'affaire et de ne pas ramener suffisamment d'argent afin de permettre à lui et Changbin d'avoir des mois confortable financièrement parlant. 

C'était son pire regret, il voyait Changbin de moins en moins souvent à l'appartement aussi. Ce dernier prétextant qu'il devait travailler encore plus s'il voulait qu'ils fassent le mois. Chan s'en voulait de voir son meilleur ami se tuer à la tâche. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté la proposition de poste de nuit quand la supérette où il avait postulé l'avait appelé en urgence se retrouvant sans personne pour assurer les heures du soir et de nuit. Chan s'était retrouvé face au mur sans autres opportunités. 

Il assurait donc le service de 20h30 à 6h30 quasi tous les jours. Par chance tout était assez calme à partir de 23h donc il lui arrivait de somnoler à partir cette heure là. Il avait aussi toujours de quoi s'occuper que ce soit un bouquin ou du papier pour griffonner. Il s'était pris une passion pour le "dessin" pour occuper ses nuits. Il avait aussi la permission de se servir dans les produits frais qui été dépassé du jour. Tous les soirs après minuit il devait les enlever des rayons, questions de règlesde sanitaires même si les aliments restaient encore propre à la consommation un jour ou deux en plus. Il les mettait donc de côté pour les ramener à l'appartement. C'était quelques repas gratuit pour lui et Changbin. 

Ce soir il était arrivé une heure en avance pour dépanner sa collègue d'avant qui un prochain jour rattraperait son heure. Le blond etait vraiment arrangeant avec les autres employés de la supérette il avait donc enfilé cette sublime blouse qu'il trouvait vraiment moche. Puis il avait prit le relais de la jeune fille. Il avait encaissé les premiers clients sans vraiment porter quelconque attention à eux. À vrai dire les gens ne venaient pas ici pour ça, ils venaient le plus souvent pour faire leurs achats de dernière minute comme lui faisait et non pour taper la discussion avec le caissier. 

Certains soir il était arrivé que le propriétaire et patron de la supérette reste tenir un peu compagnie à Chris. Le blond était souvent apprécié parce qu'il avait toujours le sourire. Un sourire peut être un peu trop automatique mais ça avait pour réflexe de faire aussi esquisser une mine plus joyeuse sur les visages des clients. Les deux mains gauches de l'australien ne ressortaient pas trop, au contraire quand il tenait des objets en verre le frisé redoublait de prudence. Son sérieux et sa motivation était souvent rappelé et félicité auprès de toute l'équipe. Il faisait toujours en sorte de dépanner ou avancer le travail des autres et faciliter les choses. 

Chan à présent se tenait face à un rayon qu'il tentait de remettre en ordre après que deux gamins aient réussis à tout mettre en désordre. Il soupira encore longuement, il passait son temps à faire ça depuis qu'il travaillait ici. Même si il gagnait de l'argent il était lassé par moment de travailler ici, de faire toujours la même chose, jour après jour. Il savait qu'à la longue ce genre de travail n'était pas fait pour lui et que tenir une caisse ou ranger un rayon de pâte instantanées allait vite l'avoir à l'usure. 

Il fût sortit de sa rêverie par son téléphone qui se mit à sonner dans la poche arrière de son jean. Les bras chargés des emballages de pâtes et persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Changbin il le laissa sonner. Le noiraud savait pourtant qu'il travaillait plus tôt aujourd'hui pourquoi l'appelait il comme ça alors ? Une nouvelle fois son téléphone sonna, il fronça les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas à son meilleur ami ça. Il prit donc son cellulaire comme il pût posant les paquets sur le bord d'une étagère de son rayon et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu à son répertoire. Il commença à baliser, qui pouvait bien l'appeler comme ça ? Il fit glisser son doigt pour décrocher et il apporta l'objet à son oreille. 

\- Allô, fit il d'une voix peu assuré   
\- Monsieur Bang enfin j'arrive à vous avoir. Excusez moi de vous appeler à cette heure tardive. Chan regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 20h13 effectivement il était tard pour appeler comme ça. C'est monsieur Kim "l'associé". On pouvait sentir une pointe d'amusement dans la voix du jeune homme. Je vous contacte au sujet du poste auquel vous avez postulé.   
\- Mmh....euh .... oui.... articula le blond qui avait soudainement la gorge sèche.  
\- Seungmin a été très dur en affaire, comme vous l'avez compris lors de notre entretien c'est quelqu'un de têtu et borné. Mais j'ai réussi à avoir gain de cause. Félicitations monsieur Bang vous êtes le nouveau secrétaire de monsieur Kim 

L'australien cru avoir mal entendu et il resta figé, un paquet de nouille instantanées entre les doigts. Ce dernier finit par lui échapper et s'écraser sur le carrelage de la supérette. Il croyait rêver, alors que ses paupières clignaient frénétiquement sous le choc. Oui c'était ça il ne pouvait être qu'en plein rêve. Impossible .... c'était impossible qu'il ait eu ce poste alors qu'il venait aussi d'avoir celui de la supérette. Il ne pourrait pas assumer les deux, il serait censé dormir à quel moment sinon ? 

\- Monsieur Bang vous êtes encore là ? Demanda Kim Joohyuk à travers le téléphone.  
\- oui, oui, fit Chan encore sonné. Je ... pardon ... je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse. Il se frotta le visage alors qu'on entendait la petite cloche à l'entrée de la supérette signe qu'un client venait de rentrer.   
\- Nous vous attendons demain à 9h à mon bureau je vous présenterai à monsieur Kim   
\- C'est à dire....commença Chan, il se mordit la lèvre   
\- Un problème ?   
\- J'ai... trouvé un travail depuis, je travaille de nuit   
\- Nous adapterons vos heures alors ne vous inquiétez pas et vous pourrez garder votre autre travail   
\- Je dois décliner votre offre, avoua finalement Chan puis soupira déjà envahit par la culpabilité de devoir laisser un tel boulot lui filer entre les doigts. Je ne pourrais pas assumer les deux travails. Je travail de 20h30 à 6h30   
\- Oh ... lâcha son interlocuteur. Vous êtes sûr de vous monsieur Bang. Je peux vous laisser un temps de réflexion si vous voulez, nous pourrions trouver un arrangement. Je suis convaincu que ce poste auprès du PDG est le boulot qui vous conviendra. 

Chan continua de se mordre la lèvre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était pris de court. À l'autre bout du téléphone monsieur Kim le rassura lui annonçant qu'il lui laissait une semaine pour réfléchir et que passé ce délai il devrait lui donner sa réponse qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Puis après quelques politesse il raccrocha. Après ceci le blond resta figé au milieu de son rayon alors que le client rentré plus tôt le fixait au coin du rayon ayant entre guillemet assisté à la conversation. Le frisé avait donc ce boulot qu'il voulait absolument et Kim Joohyuk avait tellement cru en lui qu'il avait réussi à convaincre le PDG de l'embaucher, après n'avoir rien lâché pendant deux semaines Mais alors bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait d'accepter ce poste ? 

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, Chan put constater que le paquet de nouilles instantanée qu'il avait lâché était éventré et qu'une partie de son contenu gisait sur le carrelage. Il soupira puis nettoya ses bêtises. Il alla encaissé le client qui maintenant attendait à la caisse une bouteille de Soju et un pack de cannettes de bières sous le bras. L'homme qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine lui sourit et finit par lui tapoter l'épaule "Si tu as une occasion d'avoir un boulot mieux payé ailleurs fonce gamin" lui avait-il dit avant de quitter la supérette. Le blond était encore sonné par tout ça. Et cet état second le suivi toute la nuit. Au moment de trier les produits périmés il en mangea un -chose qu'il ne faisait jamais- comme si la nourriture allait compenser son état. Mais rien n'y fit, on lui offrait l'occasion d'avoir un bien meilleur boulot, d'avoir une meilleure situation et maintenant il était presque effrayé par tout ça.


	6. Chapitre 5

𝕃𝕖 𝕟𝕠𝕚𝕣𝕒𝕦𝕕 

Le noiraud lança un regard presque de désespoir à son meilleur ami après ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, il finit par soupirer se refusant de lever la voix sur son meilleur ami. Comment Chan pouvait laisser passer une occasion pareil. Il avait envie de le secouer dans tous les sens et lui crier d'accepter ce boulot. C'était là une occasion pour le blond de reprendre un peu tout de zéro et d'enfin avoir une meilleure situation. Mais il savait aussi que son meilleur ami était pétrifié à cause de ce PDG à la réputation plus que froide et antipathique. Il fixa à nouveau le blond et soupira encore avant de poser sa bière sur la table basse. 

\- Rassure moi, tu comptes réfléchir à tout ça et pas refuser ce boulot   
\- Je ne sais pas Binnie, le boulot à la supérette est pas si mal finalement , il haussa les épaules comme résigné   
\- Mais le salaire est pas du tout le même aussi. Tu te rends compte de combien tu seras payé chaque mois. Tu pourras mettre pas mal de côté chaque mois. Et après tu pourras te prendre ton appartement. Tu pourras enfin avoir le chez toi dont tu me parles depuis le lycée.  
\- Et te laisser dans ce trou à rat tout seul ? Rêve toi il est hors de question que tu pourrisse ici, fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils 

Le noiraud soupira à nouveau. Lui il était pas important, Chan si. Il serait capable de faire tous les sacrifices du monde pour son meilleur ami, quitte à lui se laisser dans la pire des misère. Mais il savait aussi que l'australien refuserait tout ça. Ils étaient bien trop important l'un pour l'autre. Au final ils allaient jamais s'en sortir avec ce genre se raisonnement parce qu'aucun des deux ne se voyaient évoluer et peut être gravir les échelons sans l'autres, comme un binôme inséparable. 

Le noiraud grogna et prit la bière du blond qui était tout juste ouverte posée sur la table pour la lui tendre. Il esquissa un léger sourire avec un léger hochement de tête. Chan prit la bouteille et prit une longue gorgée, avant de soupirer à son tour. La pièce resta silencieuse quelques dizaines de secondes. Changbin laissa à son ami le temps de trouver ses mots. Il se frotta la nuque avant de prendre la parole : 

\- Je sais pas quoi faire Binnie, le PDG de KSM Compagny me pétrifie de peur. Son associé m'a bien prévenu, il n'est pas un homme facile. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec la secrétaire précédente. Et si je convenais pas et qu'il me hurlait dessus ?   
\- Si ça se trouve ce crétin a fais exprès de te faire peur pour te tester, si ça se trouve il est adorable.   
\- Il ne dis pas de connerie, j'ai fais des recherches sur internet ... Apparemment c'est un homme hyper froid et limite snob. Tu m'imagine tenir j'suis pas si fort que ça moi et tenir tête à un homme de cette envergure   
\- Tu en es capable Chris, il lui tapota l'épaule, je crois en toi. Certes l'autre fois je me foutais de toi. Mais ce travail est pour toi, tu es hyper méticuleux et appliqué. Tu seras faire face à cet homme j'en suis persuadé. Et qui sait peut-être que tu monteras hiérarchiquement. T'es ni nul, ni idiot, ni un raté comme tes anciens patrons ont pu te balancer. Et j'ai l'intuition que ce poste il est pour toi.   
\- Merci Binnie ... J'aimerais être aussi confiant que toi, il fixa sa bouteille de bière dans sa main et fit tournoyer le liquide brunâtre à l'intérieur. 

Changbin donna un coup dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami avant de l'engueuler un peu. Oui il croyait en lui, il savait que Chan avait de nombreuses qualités qui allait lui permettre de tout gérer, il fallait juste que le blond ait plus confiance en lui. 

Finalement on sonna à leur porte, il s'agissait des pizzas qu'ils avaient commandés. Le noiraud se leva pour aller récupérer les cartons et payer le livreur. Ils passèrent la soirée devant la télévision à boire plusieurs bières et manger leurs pizzas. Chan paraissait ailleurs par moment comme si il réfléchissait trop. Cette nouvelle opportunité de travail le rendait nerveux, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un poste de rêve et que nombreuses personnes en voudraient. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça. Il commençait à en prendre conscience petit à petit, ce boulot il fallait qu'il le saisisse et qu'il en face une revanche personnelle. 

Le noiraud de son côté ne montrait rien mais il était aussi très inquiet, sa situation professionnelle à lui était plus qu'alarmante... Il venait de perdre son travail en tant qu'agent d'entretien et il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à son meilleur ami. Alors il continuait de jouer la comédie, il allait vite retrouver du boulot et Chan n'y verrait rien. D'un côté si Chan lâchait son travail à la supérette le noiraud sauterait sur l'occasion pour récupérer le poste. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander ça au blond, c'était délicat et plutôt mal placé comme demande. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à vrai dire. Il était acculé devant un mur et un autre venait l'écraser contre. 

••¤(`×[¤ ———— ¤]×´)¤•• 

Changbin avait fini par trouver quelques heures de remplacement dans un restaurant en tant que serveur mais à vrai dire il n'était pas le plus à l'aise. Voir même pas du tout, le patron passait son temps à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. L'autre serveuse qui travaillait avec lui, lui avait 100 fois répétée de ne pas y faire attention et qu'il faisait ça avec tout le personnel. Mais le caractère assez impulsif du jeune homme manquait parfois de reprendre le dessus et plusieurs fois il avait été sur le point de laisser son côté colérique ressortir. 

Donc tous les midi et soirs il travaillait dans ce petit commerce dévisagé par son patron qui attendait la moindre erreur de sa part pour lui crier dans les oreilles. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve autre chose et vite il se l'était juré. Il regardait partout, les petites annonces, il allait voir auprès des commerçants. Et il perdait espoir parfois d'essuyer des refus ou des "je ne sais pas, je dois voir jeune homme. Je vous contacterai" alors qu'on ne le rappellerait jamais. 

Il avait bien remarqué ce petit garage qui recherchait quelqu'un dans un quartier voisin. Changbin avait toujours été passionné par la mécanique automobile, quand il était gamin il aimait aider son père quand il faisait du bricolage ou réparait des choses pour ses proches. Le père de Changbin était lui aussi un passionné de mécanique, quand il rentrait souvent le soir les doigts noir et collant d'huile de voiture ou de moto. Et le noiraud avait prit exemple sur son père. 

Mais Changbin n'osait pas se présenter à ce garage car il n'avait aucun diplôme dans ce domaine juste les connaissances de son père. Tous les jours il passait devant ce garage en chemin pour aller au travail ou rentrer de sa journée et tous les jours ça le rongeait de ne pas réussir à passer le pas. Il ne perdrait rien à essayer... Si Chan venait à savoir ça il le secourait certainement dans tous les sens lui jurant de foncer et de tenter le coup. Demain il s'était dis un soir, demain il se présenterait devant le patron du garage. Et il essaierait d'avoir ce poste. 

••¤(`×[¤ ———— ¤]×´)¤•• 

Le noiraud entra dans l'appartement tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible malgré la fatigue et ses jambes douloureuses d'avoir piétiné pendant les deux services qu'il avait enchaîné ce soir. Il était minuit passé et Chan dormait certainement déjà. Il posa son sac à dos à l'entrée avec précaution et retira ses chaussures. Il s'avança dans l'appartement à tâtons en chaussettes et prit la direction du salon en soupirant et en s'étirant. Il était épuisé de sa soirée, il y avait eu beaucoup de monde ce soir dans le restaurant. Il mourrait de faim aussi d'avoir servit autant de plats tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Un groupe de personnes avait réservé une grande table à la dernière minute ce soir. Il s'agissait un riche PDG d'une grande entreprise lui avait murmuré HanDong sa collègue alors que le groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes s'engouffrait dans le petit restaurant dans un brouhara de voix et de rire. 

C'était lui qui avait été en charge de la grande tablée. En bout de table se tenait un châtain à l'allure très froide, il avait constamment les sourcils froncés et ne parlait que peu observant les gens autour de lui. Alors que l'homme à sa droite, arborant une chevelure rouge souriait constamment et échangeait avec les autres personnes autour de la table, laissant parfois quelques blagues idiotes sortir. Le noiraud avait appris qu'il s'agissait du PDG de KSM Compagny, il s'était figé en apprenant ça. Il se trouvait face au peut-être futur patron de son meilleur ami et ce dernier avait raison monsieur Kim avait une apparence très froide limite glaçante. Même si parfois le serveur avait vu le jeune homme laisser filer un léger sourire sous les blagues de l'homme à sa droite. 

Changbin l'avait trouvé charmant à ce moment, se demandant si Chan arriverait à percer cette carapace car maintenant il en était sûr il fallait que le blond accepte ce job. Il savait rendre les gens bon et meilleur. Chan ferait des miracle avec ce monsieur Kim si il tentait sa chance. Le blond rendait tout meilleur autour de lui, lui-même en était la preuve. Avant l'arrivée de l'australien dans son lycée, Seo Changbin était un ado turbulent, distrait et qui adorait défier l'autorité des adultes. Mais l'arrivée de Chris avait tout bousculé et l'adolescent rebelle avait laissé la place à un garçon toujours farceur et dissipé mais qui bossait et voulait se donner les moyens d'y arriver et tout ça grâce à un australien, frisé qui ne parlait quasi pas un mot coréen. 

Alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé en baillant, il fut ramener à la réalité par la voix de son meilleur ami appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, presque invisible à l'oeil nu : 

\- Ne me mens pas Binnie tu n'étais pas au taffe là, fit le blond en croisant les bras   
\- Euh ... Et bien c'est à dire que.... Le noiraud se grattait l'arrière de la nuque   
\- Changbin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
\- J'ai un nouveau taffe, j'ai perdu l'autre le patron m'a foutu à la porte   
\- Bordel, fit Chan en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Et tu n'aurais pas jugé bon de me prévenir, j'aurais fais des heures en plus à la supérette pour te laisser le temps de souffler et de trouver un taffe pour pas sauter sur le premier venu.  
\- C'était à moi de me demerder Chris.... Toute manière je vais pas encore rester longtemps ... Je ....J'ai repéré un truc   
\- Ah oui, c'est quoi ? Soudainement l'australien n'était plus fâché   
\- Un garage cherche un mécanicien et comme je m'y connais pas mal je vais essayer ... J'espère que le patron demandera pas un diplôme sinon je suis dans la merde   
\- Il sera ébloui par tes talents et tes doigts de fée t'inquiète, le blond eut un rire 

Le noiraud se renfrogna face à la remarque de son ami et eut une mine boudeuse gonflant ses joues déjà rondes et laissa sa lèvre inférieure recouvrir sa lèvre supérieure lui donnant une bouille d'enfant. Chan ria encore plus de son ami qui rala à nouveau 

\- Au fait, lâcha Changbin. J'ai vu ton futur patron au restaurant ce soir. C'est un bel homme, il enchaîna en faisant un clin d'oeil au blond. 

Le blond le fixa, clignant des paupières frénétiquement comme retourné par les mots du noiraud. Ça n'allait pas l'aider à affronter son premier jour de travail là bas qui pointait le bout de son nez.


	7. Chapitre 6

𝕄𝕠𝕟𝕤𝕚𝕖𝕦𝕣 𝕂𝕚𝕞 

Chan se tenait nerveusement assit sur le canapé en cuir clair du bureau de Seungmin. Il ne cessait de se tortiller les doigts et de stresser à propos de sa tenue. Il avait peur de paraître idiot, d'en avoir trop fait. Ou même pas assez. Il avait mis une tenue similaire à celle de son entretien qu'il avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il passait par moment sa main dans ses cheveux qui ne semblaient plus aussi coiffés que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Le jeune homme a la chevelure de feu voyait bien le blond stresser, il tentait donc de le détendre en faisant des petites blagues nulles et limite grossières par moment. Mais Chan n'arrivait pas à se décontracter et il gardait toujours cet air crispé sur le visage qui fit presque pitié à Joohyuk. L'australien allait rencontrer le PDG Kim et aussi impressionnant était il, il n'en menait vraiment pas large. 

Finalement on toqua à la porte, puis la personne entra sans attendre de réponse. Chan tourna presque la tête au ralenti pour voir un homme rentrer l'air renfrogné et froid. Ses cheveux châtain, dégagé laissaient voir son front et son regard limite glaçant. Le blond avala difficilement sa salive dans un bruit qui brisa le silence puis se releva pour s'incliner. Il avait eu le temps de regarder le PDG Kim avant, il était assez grand (plus que lui) il avait l'air d'avoir un corps assez athlétique recouvert d'un costume cintré montrant qu'il avait une proportion du corps presque parfaite. La couleur bleuté du vêtement mettait en valeur son teint doucement dorée. Le blond se sentait vraiment minuscule et ridicule à côté de lui, affublé de cette chemise trop large, qu'il avait piqué à Changbin le matin même. En se redressant il se risqua à poser son regard à nouveau sur le PDG qui le scrutait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Chan tenta immédiatement de fuir ces prunelles sombres qui le jugeaient. Peine perdu l'homme ne le lâchait pas, comme s'il le scanait, il si il était capable de lire en lui. C'était vraiment déstabilisant et Chris avait presque envie de s'enfuir de là en courant. 

Finalement c'est Joohyuk qui prit la parole pour présenter le blond au PDG. Ce dernier restait très silencieux, peut-être même un peu trop pensa son associé. Seungmin était quelqu'un de silencieux mais poli et là qu'il n'est pas encore ouvert la bouche était tout nouveau. Chan ne parlait pas plus non plus, il était pétrifié de peur. Comment ne pas l'être aussi devant une pareille personne. Il passa à un moment sa main dans sa tignasse décolorée pour dégager son front, il avait trop chaud avec le stress. Il sentit de nouveau le regard du châtain sur lui. Il se sentit tout raide, son corps lui faisait mal comme si il avait des crampes à chaque muscles qui composaient son corps. "Respire Chris" se répétait-il alors qu'il craignait de s'effondrer là sur le sol du bureau du bras de la compagnie. 

\- Suivez moi jusque votre bureau monsieur Bang, fit le PDG Kim, d'une voix sans forme. Vous êtes en essai pour la journée. Si vous n'assurez pas pendant ces quelques heures ça ne servira à rien de revenir demain.  
\- d'accord monsieur, fit le blond en avalant sa salive difficilement. 

La journée allait donc commencer comme ça, se dit le plus jeune qui resserra sa pochette bandoulière sous son bras, bien déstabilisé par le froid du PDG. Chan suivit l'homme le regard baissé. Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer le regard encourageant et rassurant de Joohyuk. Le blond se sentait vraiment petit et insignifiant à côté de son patron. Il dégageait une aura tellement intimidante et limite écrasante. 

Il sentit le malaise monter encore plus quand il dut se glisser dans la cabine d'ascenseur au côté de Seungmin. Il tenait nerveusement sa pochette qu'il avait maladroitement rempli de feuilles et d'une trousse pour travailler au mieux. Il entendit l'homme à côté de lui soupirer, il redressa son regard et croisa son reflet ainsi que celui de Seungmin dans le miroir face à eux. Il se mit à le fixer sans un mot, juste comme absorbé par la beauté de l'homme qui malgré son attitude glaciale était doté d'un physique à faire palir bien plus d'un homme. Le châtain semblait fatigué, à bout. Il se frotta les yeux les poings fermés comme un enfant encore ensommeillé, ce qui arracha un semi sourire au blond. Puis il passa sa grande main dans ses cheveux qui semblait ne pas avoir été vraiment coiffé. Chan resta comme figé face à cette scène, car même si son patron semblait froid, glacial et inébranlable à l'instant même il paraissait vulnérable et en position de faiblesse. Et bordel le blond le trouvait beau aussi, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Il mentirait de dire que cet homme ne lui faisait aucun effet, mais il n'était pas là pour ça de toute manière. 

••¤('×[¤ ———— ¤]×´)¤••

Chan était maladroitement installé à son bureau, il était dans une pièce qu'il partageait avec une femme qui semblait gérer des choses aussi concernant l'entreprise. Mais l'australien n'avait aucunement envie d'échanger avec elle. Depuis que le PDG Kim l'avait laissé là en plan il sentait le regard de la femme sur lui. Elle le dévisageait et bon sang qu'il avait horreur de ça. 

Il avait installé ses quelques affaires sur la grande table qui lui servait de bureau et prenait ses repères dans son espace de travail. Il avait quasiment vidé tout le contenu de sa sacoche bandoulière pour certainement se rassurer, alignant ses crayons et ses feuilles dans un rangement méticuleux et tout ça sous le regard intriguée la femme qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'en face. Monsieur Kim lui avait demandé pour la matinée de mettre au propre le compte-rendu de la dernière réunion de l'équipe d'ingénieurs. On lui avait apporté donc un tas d'une quinzaine de feuilles, et il avait la matinée pour synthétiser tout ça. 

Chan n'arrivait pas à savoir si il était capable de faire ça, il avait très peu confiance en lui quand il s'agissait de faire ce genre de chose les premières fois. Il lu donc chaque feuilles une à une et tenta de faire lui-même un résumé de chaque détails de chacune d'entre elles pour tout remettre au propre. Il travaillait de manière méthodique. Même peut-être un peu scolaire à coup de code couleur avec des traits de surligneurs pour qu'il puisse plus vite s'y retrouvé. Il travaillait sérieusement, du moins le plus qu'il pouvait. Il ne fit pas attention à Joohyuk qui vint voir comment ça se passait, ni au PDG Kim qui vint glisser sa tête entre l'encadrement de la porte et la porte pour espionner son tout nouveau secrétaire. L'australien était bien trop absorbé par son travail pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, ses lunettes glissés sur son nez, lui donnant à la fois un air très sérieux mais aussi presque enfantin. Il voulait garder sa place, il avait besoin de ce job pour lui et pour Changbin. Il avait besoin de ce job pour son avenir et celui de son meilleur ami. Alors il était bien décidé à ne pas tout foutre en l'air 

••¤('×[¤ ———— ¤]×´)¤••

Il ne vit pas le temps passer et quand il eut fini de tout faire, il réalisa que midi était passé depuis deux bonnes heures. Il ne mangerait pas maintenant, ce n'était pas bien grave de toute façon ce n'était pas le premier déjeuner qu'il sautait. Il s'étira longuement sur son siège tout en bayant. Il retira la montures ronde qu'il avait encore sur le nez et il se frotta le visage comme pour reveiller son visage. Puis lentement il se leva tout en prenant le paquet de feuille qu'il avait préparer pour le PDG. Il se sentait tout cotonneux d'avoir travaillé autant devant un écran d'ordinateur. Il était content d'avoir pensé à prendre ses lunettes pour travailler, même si elles n'étaient pas à la dernière mode elles l'aidaient à ne pas trop se fatiguer les yeux. Il s'assurerait donc maintenant de toujours les avoir sur lui. 

Sortant de son petit bureau il traversa un petit couloir passant devant un décrochement où se trouvait une petite pièce avec une machine à café et des gens qui discutait. Il reconnu parmis ces gens monsieur l'associé qui lui fit un léger geste de la main auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Il marcha encore un peu avant d'arriver devant une grande porte à double battant en bois. Il finit frapper deux coups sur la porte du bureau du PDG Kim. Il n'eut pas de réponse et poussa doucement un des battants un peu timidement comme si il avait peur d'enfreindre l'espace privé de son nouveau patron. Il se retrouva dans l'entrée d'un immense bureau qui beignait dans la lumière. Il resta bouche bé pendant quelques secondes. Il avait pensé bien sûr que le bureau de Joohyuk était grand et limite opulent mais il aurait dû se douter que celui du PDG serait encore plus impressionnant. Car oui le bureau de l'associé semblait bien ridicule à côté de celui là. 

Alors qu'il serrait ses feuilles contre son torse pour ne pas les échapper, il commença à faire le tour de la pièce du regard. Comme dans celui du jeune homme à la chevelure de feu, il y avait deux espaces un à droite avec un grand bureau en verre. Il était soigneusement organisé. Chan remarqua quelques cadres où avaient été mise des photos, le châtain apparaissait sur certaines d'entre elles en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il y avait d'importantes étagères qui croulaient de dossiers sur un pan de mur. L'australien était impressionné KSM Compagny semblait vraiment être une si grande entreprise que ça. Il n'avait pas mesuré tout le poids qu'elle portait. Il pu voir que la plus part des dossiers étaient datés et rangé du plus vieux au plus récent. D'autres noms qu'il ne connaissait pas apparaissait aussi sur les longues étagères qui il ne savait pas par quel miracle semblait tenir le coup malgré tout ces papiers. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'espace où trônait deux canapés en cuir noir en parallèle et avec en perpendiculaire un fauteuil de la même matière. Au milieu il y avait aussi une table basse en verre. Sur celle ci traînait des feuilles, le blond ne voulu pas y prêter attention ça ne le regardait pas, et il risquerait des ennuis qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir si il fouillait où il n'avait pas à faire. Il préféra donc se tourner vers l'imposante baie vitrée qui donnait sur un petit bout de terrasse. La pièce surplombait le quartier et baignait comme le bureau de Seungmin dans le soleil. Chan laissa un soupir lui échapper alors qu'il fermait les yeux en souriant. Le rayon du soleil à cette heure de la journée étaient vraiment agréables sur sa peau bien trop blanche à son goût. 

Il fut ramené à la réalité par un raclement de gorge qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brutalement et laissa les feuilles qu'il tenait contre son torse lui échapper. Elle finirent leur route sur le carrelage blanc marbré du bureau. Mort de honte Chan se dépêcha de se baisser pour les regrouper et les reprendre. L'homme en face soupira comme déjà lassé de ce comportement. Il passa quelques secondes à les remettre dans le bon ordre alors qu'il sentait le regard glacé du PDG Kim sur lui. Il allait lui passer un savon c'était sûr et Chan en avait vraiment peur. 

\- Que faites vous dans mon bureau monsieur Bang ? Fit monsieur Kim dans une voix sans chaleur.  
\- Désolé Monsieur j'étais venu vous remettre le compte-rendu que vous m'aviez demandé. Et comme vous n'étiez pas ...  
\- Vous n'avez touché à rien ? Le coupa le châtain   
\- Non à rien, je le promet ... je ... je regardais la vue de dehors, vous avez ... un beau panorama sur Seoul 

L'australien cru voir un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de son patron l'espace d'un instant, et soudain il le trouva encore plus beau. Mais il fut vite ramener à la réalité quand il sentit son regard sur lui alors qu'il lui tendait la main. Il comprit au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qu'il lui demandait les feuilles qu'il tenait encore contre son torse. Maladroitement le blond donna donc ses feuilles en s'inclina légèrementpar politesse. Il se sentait nerveux est-ce que sa manière de travailler allait plaire. Il se tordait nerveusement les doigts alors que le PDG Kim parcourait le compte-rendu du regard. 

\- Bah besoin d'être aussi formel quand vous me rendez un de vos travails monsieur Bang, et décrispez vous je ne vais pas vous dévorer j'ai suffisamment mangé ce midi, il eut un léger air amusé à sa propre remarque. Par contre il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu venir prendre votre repas au réfectoire. À l'avenir ne sautez pas votre repas du midi s'il vous plaît 

Finalement il redressa son regard et hocha la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau où il posa les feuilles et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il soupira et se frotta le visage puis les cheveux. Il paraissait fatigué, épuisé. Chan aurait voulu faire quelques chose mais il ne savait pas quoi ? Lui proposer d'aller lui chercher un café ? Faire un peu plus de travail ? Il le regarda à nouveau et il sentit le rouge lui monter un peu au joue, Seungmin le fixait à nouveau. Chan ne sut que faire maladroitement il passa sa main dans sa tignasse blonde. 

\- mmh ... Monsieur Kim sembla reprendre ses esprits. J'aurais besoin que vous prépariez quelques chose pour moi Monsieur Bang pour demain matin. Un dossier à préparer pour une réunion ça m'aiderait beaucoup j'ai trop à faire et pas le temps pour ça   
\- Bien sûr Monsieur je vais m'en charger. Je vais m'y mettre de suite.   
\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, prenez le temps de faire ça chez vous. Vous avez bien travailler aujourd'hui sur ce compte rendu, il eut pour la première fois aujourd'hui un vrai sourire des plus sincères. D'habitude les nouveaux secrétaires font le trois quart dans la journée.   
\- Merci Monsieur, le blond se mit brutalement à rougir en s'inclinant devant son patron 

Finalement le PDG Kim ne semblait pas si dur et froid qu'on l'avait décrit il savait juste savoir être réactif et productif. L'australien allait donc donner le meilleur de lui pour plaire à son patron et le rendre fier. Il prit le dossier que lui tendit Seungmin puis il s'inclina à nouveau avant de quitter le bureau. Une fois sortit il lâcha un soupir et se mit à sourire de manière ridicule. Il avait limite envie de faire une danse de la joie comme ça au milieu du couloir. Mais il s'y abstint se contentant de sourire comme un crétin le dossier que le PDG venait de lui remettre serré contre sa poitrine. Finalement il s'en sortait pas si mal. Si seulement il savait ce n'était que le début...


	8. Chapitre 7

ℂ𝕒𝕗𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕟𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖

Seungmin arriva au siège de l'entreprise encore un peu fatigué et l'esprit embrumé, il s'était réveillé en retard ce matin et il avait tout juste pris le temps de se préparer. Il avait enfilé une chemise, un pantalon et une veste en quelques dizaines de secondes sans mettre de cravate, il n'avait pas non plus pris le temps de coiffer ses cheveux se contentant de les laisser un peu onduler pour son front. Ça lui donnait un côté plus doux mais aussi plus jeune. Il paraissait moins dur et moins froid. Quelques marques de fatigue se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il avait passé une partie de sa nuit à tourner et virer sous les draps de son lit ne trouvant désespérément pas le sommeil sans aucune raison. 

Il passa le portique de sécurité à l'entrée sous le regard perplexe des gens qui s'y trouvaient. Il était rare de voire le châtain arriver autant dans la précipitation et si peu apprêté à mettre le pied dehors. Il s'engouffra dans un des ascenseurs ouvert en soupirant essayant d'ajuster le col pas repassé de sa chemise, il grogna déjà fatigué de sa journée qui n'avait pas officiellement commencé. Quelques personnes étaient déjà dans la cage d'acier mais elles ne dirent pas un mot en la présence du châtain se contentant de fixer le sol la tête baissé. Il regarda l'écran digital qui indiquait à quel étage il se trouvait, arrivé au 6e plusieurs personnes quittèrent la cage de tôle s'inclinant devant Seungmin avant de s'éloigner. Le PDG resta sans véritable réaction faisant un simple mouvement de tête alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se renfermaient. Il soupira laissant sa tête partir en arrière, le sommet de son crâne appuyé contre la paroi, il ferma les yeux, il aurait aimé dormir mieux cette nuit et non pas continuer à se poser mille et une question concernant le jeune secrétaire. 

Finalement l'ascenseur s'arrêta au 9e étage où se trouvait son bureau. Seungmin soupira à nouveau en sortant. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux leur donnant un air encore plus sauvage et décoiffé. Il prit ensuite la direction de son bureau. Il passa d'abord par celui de son secrétaire et sa DRH, il fronça les sourcils remarquant que la table de Christopher était vide. Il referma la porte tout en gardant cette expression contrarié. Et bien décidément il allait pouvoir le virer lui aussi se disait-il. Il se sentait triste à cette idée de devoir encore virer une personne, et surtout ce jeune homme qui lui avait paru si motivé et sérieux, la veille il avait parcouru tout le travail du blond et vraiment il n'avait encore jamais eu un compte rendu si clair et simple à comprendre entre les mains. Il continua son chemin jusque son propre bureau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se figea perdant son air sévère alors qu'il trouva devant son bureau droit comme un piquet son tout nouveau secrétaire tenant sous son bras un épais dossier et dans sa main une sorte de grand gobelet en carton plastifié. 

\- Bonjour monsieur Kim, fit le blond en s'inclinant un peu poliment.   
\- Monsieur Bang, répondit le châtain un peu perturbé mais qui finit par lâcher un sourire soulagé. 

Le blond posa sur le bureau le grand gobelet et il fit un grand sourire à Seungmin. Ce dernier fût perturbé par ce sourire qui resplendissait, il trouvait les fossettes aux coins des lèvres de l'australien tout à fait adorable renforçant ce côté enfantin visible sur son visage qui paraissait aussi fatigué que le sien. Il eut envie de se frapper intérieurement de penser ça, le jeune homme n'était que son secrétaire pourquoi il changerait sa vision de lui ? Il posa sa pochette près de son bureau et retira sa veste, laissant voir son buste cintré dans sa chemise. Il remonta les manche de cette dernière sur ses bras. Puis il pointa du doigt le dossier que Chan tenait toujours sous son bras. 

\- Oh oui, pardon, fit le blond. J'ai terminé ce que vous m'aviez demandé. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, pardonnez moi si ce n'est pas parfait.   
Il tendit l'épais dossier au châtain qui le pris tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Il ouvrit l'épaisse pochette et jeta un œil rapide. Il remarqua que le jeune homme avait laissé les feuilles qui composait le dossier avant, il y remarqua des annotations au crayon gris ainsi que des coups de fluo par moment, ça lui un énième sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à se retirer. La manière de travailler de l'australien était décidément très scolaire mais il était aussi productif, Seungmin avait rarement vu quelqu'un terminer de bosser sur ce dossier en une demi-journée. Il referma le tout qu'il posa sur un coin de son bureau en équilibre sur une pile de dossier. Il était vraiment impressionné par la rapidité et l'efficacité du jeune homme et si le contenu du dossier s'avérait être fait de la manière que le compte rendu de la veille alors il devrait reconnaître qu'il avait là entre les doigts une vraie perle rare. Joohyuk avait vu bon de presque le harceler pour embaucher cet australien un peu gauche et timide mais aussi attendrissant que efficace. 

\- Bon travail monsieur Bang, j'étudierai ça avec plus de détail plus tard. Vous avez du travailler jusque tard pour réussir à me rendre ça ce matin   
\- A vrai dire, il se gratta le dessus du crâne faisant bouclé ses boucles platines. Je n'ai pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je voulais vous rendre ce dossier fini au plus tôt pour vous prouver ma motivation   
\- Ne négligez pas votre sommeil monsieur Bang, ce n'est que le début et dans deux mois votre corps ne tiendra plus le coup.   
\- D'accord monsieur, plia Chan alors qu'il s'inclinait poliment. Au fait je me suis renseigner auprès de Monsieur Kim pour savoir si vous aviez des habitudes. Je vous ai donc apporté un café, un latté sans sucre ... Tenez c'est pour vous 

Il prit le grand gobelet en main et la chaleur en bas du récipient lui brûlant les doigts il le lâcha en laissant échapper une plainte de douleur. Le verre en plastique et en carton se renversa sur une partie du bureau en verre et sur les cuisses de Seungmin qui recula précipitamment de son siège en râlant. Il se mit debout jetant un regard des plus froid au blond, qui devint tout rouge et confus. Il ne cessait de s'excuser. La scène s'était passé si vite que le blond n'avait pas vien compris ce qu'il venait de faire jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise dans quel état de colère se trouvait le PDG face à lui et surtout l'état de son pantalon couleur crème taché de cette trace marronnatre. 

\- Toute mes excuses Monsieur ... Je ... suis vraiment désolé... Je suis vraiment maladroit... Je ne voulais pas   
\- Sortez ! Fit le PDG d'un ton sec et fort   
\- Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur ... si .... Si je peux faire quelques chose pour réparer mon erreur, Chan était paniqué et tentait d'éponger le café qui inondait le bureau et coulait sur le tapis blanc qui se trouvait en dessous.   
\- Pour l'amour du ciel Christopher sortez de mon putain de bureau !! 

La voix de Seungmin était froide, glaçante, cinglante. Chan resta figé quelques secondes fixant son patron dans les yeux. Puis finalement il sortit du bureau la tête baissée. Seungmin aurait cru voir que le blond était sur le point de fondre en larmes alors qu'il quittait la pièce après son ordre. Il avait le souffle rapide, son secrétaire venait de ruiner son pantalon ainsi que son tapis. Sa maladresse allait avoir raison de son poste mais aussi de son calme alors que dix minutes plus tôt même il se faisait l'éloge de ce jeune homme. Le châtain tenta d'éponger les dégâts sur son pantalon. Il sentait qu'en dessous sa peau chauffait et lui brûlait même un peu. Il soupira, ce soir il serait bon pour des soins en espérant que sa peau n'ait pas trop souffert. Il se pencha ensuite pour constater l'énorme trace marronatre qui tâchait son tapis. Il jura dans sa barbe maudissant l'australien. Il allait encore devoir refaire le mobilier de son bureau s'il fallait qu'il change encore de tapis. Il soupira en frottant les tâches avec des mouchoirs en papier, pas bien efficace comme technique, il se fit la remarque. 

Soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Seungmin voulu se relever mais se cogna l'arrière de son crâne dans le verre de son bureau. Il jura bruyamment en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il sentait que ses nerfs était sur le point d'exploser, qu'il allait tout envoyer en l'air. Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'une personne s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il ne l'entendait pas lui parler, il continuait de maudir Chan et tous les astres. Vraiment lui qui avait pensé que le blond aurait pu être son rayon de soleil du jour. 

\- Seung' tu m'écoute ? Fit la personne plus fort 

Le châtain tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Joohyuk le fixait les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme à la tignasse de feu ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait même s'il acait pu constater les tâches sur la table ainsi que au sol et sur le vêtement de son meilleur ami. 

\- Je viens de croiser ton secrétaire il était tout secoué, il arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était fichu tout en se tenant la tête. Et là je te retrouve à quatre pattes sous ton bureau. Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ce crétin a renversé du café... sur moi et mon tapis !  
\- Oh si ce n'est que ça... Joohyuk eut un rire   
\- Va le voir et dis lui de partir ... Je ne veux plus le revoir ici ... Plus jamais !  
\- Seung' dis pas de conneries, jusqu'à maintenant c'est le meilleur secrétaire que tu ais eu   
\- Il est maladroit.... C'est une raison valable pour le mettre dehors !  
\- Tu es surtout énervé là... Allez va prendre l'air je m'occupe de ça 

Seungmin se redressa tout en continuant de jurer et maudir le blond intérieurement, sa journée ne pouvait pas débuter d'aussi pire manière. Lorsque Joohyuk vit entièrement la tâche de café sur le pantalon de son meilleur ami il lâcha un rire, le châtain fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers lui, contrarié. 

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?   
\- On dirait que tu t'es fais dessus, il lui pointa les taches sur ses cuisses   
\- Bordel Joohyuk ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi toute la journée comme ça   
\- D'un crétin, il eut un éclat de rire. Mais ça change pas des autres jours 

Seungmin se retint de crier sur son meilleur ami de toute manière c'était peine perdu, il ne le lâcherait plus. Il allait certainement aussi continuer à l'embêter à propos de cette mésaventure des mois voir des années durant. Et puis à quoi ça lui servirait d'être aussi désagréable, il avait de la chance que le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu continue à être son meilleur ami malgré son caractère de merde. Le châtain prit donc la direction de la baie vitrée plus loin et l'ouvrit. Il posa un premier pied sur la petite terrasse puis le second. Il alla s'adosser contre la rambarde en verre et aciet et souffla tout en se frottant les cheveux et les yeux. Décidément aujourd'hui ce n'était pas son jour. Il regarda à son tour les traces sur son pantalon et il laissa une sorte de sourire crispé étirer ses lèvres. Bon sang, ce Christopher était d'une maladresse royale mais il devait l'admettre il était vraiment un excellent bosseur. Et à tout réfléchir il n'aurait très certainement pas deux secrétaires comme ça dans sa carrière. Devait-il donc se résoudre à le garder et palier avec sa maladresse ? 

Seungmin secoua la tête, comme pour se retirer une image de la tête, malgré les événements qui venaient de se produire le sourire presque enfantin de Chan restait imprimer dans sa mémoire. L'australien avait vraiment cet air innocent et fragile et encore plus ce matin avec ses cheveux blond qui bouclait sur son crâne et son air encore tout endormi. Il avait bossé toute la nuit pour lui prouver, lui montrer qu'il était motivé et décidé à garder sa place. Et lui il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui crier dessus ... pour un café renversé. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses colères. Parce qu'il continuait à être si désagréable avec les gens c'est bien plus d'un secrétaire dont il aurait besoin. Il soupira à nouveau et frotta la trace qui recouvrait une bonne moitié de sa cuisse gauche. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui de laisser une tenue propre dans son bureau pour se changer en cas d'accident de ce type. Tampis il était obligé de faire avec il n'avait pas le temps dans la journée de retourner jusque son appartement pour se changer.


End file.
